Curse
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: Dengan mencarinya, akankah kutukan ini berakhir? Bisakah Noiz memulai kehidupan di luar sangkar milik orang tuanya? Authornya bego bikin summary. Happy birthday Noiz! :D


**DMMD **** Nitro + ChiRal**

**Curse ****by Kaizen Katsumoto**

**Warning** : OOC (_Out Of Character_), agak Au (_Alternative Universe_), mengandung BL (_Boy Love_), _Typo_ bertebaran bagai bintang, _feels_ entahlah, absurd, gaje, dll.

**Pair** : NoizxAoba, KoujakuxAoba, selingan Virus + TripxAoba.

_**Genre**_ : _Friendship_, _Family_, _Humor_ kriuk kriuk, _Angst_ gak dapet.

Ingat, yang punya trauma atau benci dengan _Yaoi_ atau _BL_ diharapkan segera klik _icon back_ dan yang terpenting satu lagi, bagi yang mau melanjutkan membaca Fict ini dimohon untuk membaca di tempat yang memiliki cukup penerangan dan jaga jarak mata Anda dari layar _HP_, _PC_, maupun Laptop. Akhir kata, _Happy Reading_~ ^w^/

Summary : Dengan mencarinya, akankah kutukan ini berakhir? Bisakah Noiz memulai kehidupan di luar sangkar milik orang tuanya? Authornya bego bikin summary. Happy birthday Noiz! :D

.

.

.

.

.

**Brakkk**

Pintu geser menjeblak terbuka. Seorang pemuda iris keemasan baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah sederhana tersebut. Seorang wanita yang sudah berumur hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala menyaksikan kelakuan cucu satu-satunya yang susah diatur padahal usiannya sudah 23 tahun.

.

.

.

Udara dingin menyapu seluruh kota Midorijima. Noiz menengok jam pada _coil_nya. 11 malam. Pantas sudah sepi.

Langkahnya perlahan menginjak kota yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal barunya. Sebuah koper hitam bertengger di tangannya. Kota ini memang jarang dilalui kendaraan sehingga menjadi kota yang berudara segar sekaligus sepi, jadi jangan heran jika Noiz berjalan kaki dari stasiun yang letaknya lumayan jauh.

Ia menghela napas pendek. Mulai sekarang kota ini akan menjadi rumah barunya. Ia kabur, kabur dari sangkar yang dibuat oleh kedua orang tuanya di Jerman sana. Memutuskan ke Jepang karena suatu alasan – _Rhyme_. _Battle_ _Game Virtual_ yang baru-baru ini _booming_. Sebagai seorang gamer dia harus mencicipi _Rhyme_ tersebut. Tapi, yang lebih menarik perhatiannya bahwa game tersebut dapat memberi efek rasa sakit pada pemainnya – Itulah tujuan utamanya datang ke sini.

Noiz menengok ke kiri dan kanan – mencoba mencari tempat penginapan. Sialnya dia datang tepat saat malam hari jadi agak kesulitan untuk mencari penginapan yang masih buka. Menggunakan ekor matanya dia menyapu pandangan ke segala arah. Dan ia menemukan seorang pemuda sedang berlari ke arahnya. Niatan untuk bertanya jalan menyelip di benaknya ketika pemuda itu berlari semakin kencang ke arahnya.

"Hei, Aku-"

Baru Noiz mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghentikan si pelari malam hari itu, namun malah tangannya ditarik paksa oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Eh?"

Setengah bingung Noiz hanya dapat menggenggam tangan yang menariknya. Mereka berdua sama-sama berlari.

"OI! AOBAAA!"

Suara panggilan dari belakang mereka terdengar. Noiz menengokkan kepala. Seorang pria berkimono merah motif bunga-bunga mengejar mereka entah sejak kapan. Noiz kembali fokus ke depan, pemuda yang menariknya lebih pendek darinya, tubuhnya ramping dan rambutnya biru panjang – mirip wanita, tapi matanya masih cukup jeli untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang menariknya itu seorang laki-laki. Dan Noiz yakin pemuda itu bernama 'Aoba'.

Harusnya sekarang Noiz mencari penginapan di kota barunya, namun kenyataannya dia malah berlari-lari mengelilingi isi kota di tengah malam bersama seorang pemuda mungil yang belum pernah dia kenal sebelumnya. Tangan mereka masih bertaut sejak beberapa jam yang lalu saat mereka pertama bertemu. Laju lari mereka pun tak sekencang sebelumnya. Aoba tampak mulai kepayahan, bahkan Noiz dapat menyalip larinya.

Noiz berlari di samping Aoba. "Kalau Kau capek, Kau bisa berhenti sekarang. Pria berkimono itu sudah tak mengejar kita sejak beberapa menit yang lalu." ucap Noiz memberitahu.

Aoba menghentikan langkahnya. Napasnya sudah tersengal-sengal. Butiran-butiran keringat membasahi wajah dan kaos gelapnya. Ia bersandar di dinding terdekat, kepala menunduk sembari mengatur napas.

Noiz ikut mengambil napas dan berdiri di depan Aoba. Keringat menghujani keduanya.

**Bruukk**

Tubuh pemuda mungil itu merosot hingga duduk bersimpuh di jalan trotoar sambil masih terus mengambil pasokan oksigen. Sepertinya berlari mengelilingi kota menghabiskan tenaganya. Mengingat juga tadi dia belum makan malam karena bertengkar dengan neneknya.

"Hei, Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Noiz menyentuh pundak Aoba.

Sebuah tangan menepis tangannya.

"BERISIK! HARUSNYA KAU BILANG SEJAK TADI KALAU KOUJAKU SUDAH TAK MENGEJAR KITA!" sembur Aoba melotot ke arah Noiz.

Noiz diam. "Kau pikir siapa yang tadi menarikku berlari bersamamu, hah?" ujarnya dengan nada rendah, namun cukup membuat Aoba merinding.

Aoba menghela napas. "Oke, Aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf." ucapnya masih agak kesal.

Noiz tak membalas. Dia mengangkat kopernya dan bersiap mencari penginapan lagi.

"Kau orang baru, ya?"

Noiz melirik ke arah Aoba. Hanya menatap di mata tanpa mengucap sepatah kata, lalu berbalik membelakangi Aoba. Hendak ia berjalan-

"Apa Kau tak mendengarku? Kalau Kau memang orang baru, Kau pasti sedang mencari penginapan. Aku tahu dimana tempat yang bisa Kau tinggali malam ini –" pemuda biru menghentikan kalimatnya. "Karena itu…" suara itu semakin bergetar, "Karena itu… temani Aku…" lanjutnya.

Sebuah isak tangis pecah malam itu. Pemuda berambut biru itu mengusap matanya yang sembab.

Noiz berbalik. Menghampiri pemuda yang masih dalam keadaan bersimpuh itu, lalu mengusap puncak helaian biru lembut. "Jadi dimana Aku bisa tinggal malam ini?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Aoba berusaha menghentikan tangisannya, namun suaranya masih tak mau keluar. Ia kesulitan menjawab. Hanya isakan lemah yang terdengar.

Noiz menghela napas. Kedua tangannya terangkat sejajar dengan kepala Aoba. Si biru sudah menutup kedua matanya – takut kena pukul karena dianggap terlalu cengeng.

Namun, tak ada pukulan ataupun bentakan yang biasa dia dengar dari orang di sekitarnya. Yang ada hanya sepasang tangan hangat menarik kepalanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Sebuah tangan kembali mengelus kepalanya seolah berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Aoba…" ucap Noiz pelan.

Aoba mendengarnya. Ia bersandar di dada pemuda pirang itu. Nyaman. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Noiz membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Kau… siapa namamu?" tanya Aoba pelan.

"Noiz."

"Noiz?"

"Iya."

"Nama yang aneh,"

"…"

Noiz menarik kepala Aoba dari pelukanya. "Kalau Kau sudah merasa lebih baik bagaimana kalau Kau mengantarku ke tempat dimana aku bisa tidur sekarang?"

Aoba mengerjap. "Boleh saja."

"Jadi dimana tempatnya?" tanya Noiz sembari berdiri, bersiap mengambil kopernya lagi.

Tak ada jawaban dari Aoba. Pemuda itu masih duduk di jalanan.

"Hei – "

" – Aku tidak bisa berdiri," potong Aoba memegangi kakinya yang masih gemetaran.

Noiz mendecak. "Yang benar saja Kau ini… lalu bagaimana dengan nasipku?" protes pemuda pirang.

"_Gomenasai_…" lirih Aoba menundukkan kepalanya – menyesal.

Noiz melihatnya, mendesah pasrah. "Tapi Kau bisa menunjukkan dimana jalannya '_kan_?" tanyanya. Aoba mengangguk cepat.

"Okey."

Noiz melempar koper hitamnya yang tak terlalu besar ke arah Aoba.

" – UWAA!" teriak Aoba berusaha menangkap koper itu. "Kau mau membunuhku, ya – UWAAA!"

Belum sempat kalimat protesnya terselesaikan, Noiz sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong Aoba ala bridal, lalu berdiri. Aoba tentu saja memberontak.

"No-noiz! Turunkan Aku sekarang!" teriaknya menghentakkan kaki dan memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke tubuh Noiz.

Nyaris Noiz kehilangan keseimbangannya, dia menatap Aoba tepat di mata. "Kalau kuturunkan apa Kau bisa jalan sendiri?" tanyanya dingin. Aoba langsung diam.

Sudah cukup melelahkan bagi Noiz yang baru pindah dari Jerman ke Jepang. Ia butuh istirahat. Apalagi setelah berlarian mengelilingi Midorijima.

"Sekarang tunjukkan tempat penginapan yang Kau bilang tadi."

Aoba mengangguk.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah.

Terdengar sebuah bunyi ketukan pintu dari luar.

Seorang pemuda berjalan lemas ke arah pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu karena sudah kena sembur oleh temannya yang sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa lembar pekerjaan mereka.

"_Hai'_~ _hai'_~" ucapnya sembari berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

Seorang pemuda pirang membukakan pintu.

_Clek_

Pintu terbuka. Pemandangan pertama yang menyapa pengelihatannya adalah Aoba sedang di gendong ala bridal oleh pemuda bertopi motif _usagimodoki_. Sejujurnya sudah beberapa tahun si pirang tinggal di Midorijima baru pertama kali ini dia melihat pemuda yang menggendong Aoba tersebut.

"Noiz! Turunkan aku sekarang!" teriak Aoba disertai rontaan.

**Bruukk**

Seketika tubuh Aoba terjatuh mencium lantai, lebih tepatnya pantat Aoba yang mencium lantai.

"A-AOBAA!" pekik si pemilik rumah segera menghampiri Aoba untuk membantunya berdiri. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas.

Aoba mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya sembari mengelus pantat. "Trip, yang lebih penting, bolehkah malam ini aku menginap di sini?" lanjutnya.

Pemuda bernama Trip itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Sebuah pelukan menghambur ke arahnya yang sedang berjongkok di depan Aoba, nyaris membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang.

"_Arigatou_~" ucap Aoba gembira bukan main.

Tawa renyah mengiringin wajah pemuda berkaos kotak-kotak di depan Aoba. Baru saja tangannya ingin melingkar di pinggang Aoba, tiba-tiba muncul aura kegelapan dari belakangnya. Pria lain bersetelan jas hitam mengintai mereka berdua dengan sebuah _megane_ kotak menempel di matanya.

"Trip, Aoba-_San_… apa yang sedang kalian _la-ku-kan_… di depan pintu?" tanya pria itu tersenyum, namun nada bicaranya cukup untuk membuat Aoba mengelus bulu lehernya yang berdiri.

"Vi-virus… kami tidak melakukan apapun, hanya –"

Aoba berusaha melepaskan pelukannya dari Trip.

"Oh, Virus? Kami sedang berpelukan~" potong Trip diikuti kedua tangannya yang semain berani menyeret pinggang Aoba menggunakan kedua tangannya hingga jarak keduanya lenyap.

"Eh? Eh? Tr-trip…" Aoba terbata.

Sementara di ujung yang lain, pria bernama Virus sedang sibuk mengucap sumpah serapah dan mengabsen nama-nama binatang di kebun binatang terdekat, tentu saja mengabsennya dalam hati untuk menjaga imej.

Aoba menelan ludah melihat kilatan-kilatan transparan dari dua makhluk kuning di hadapannya. Yang satu menguarkan aura kegelapan sedangkan satunya aura kekanak-kanakan. Ngomong-ngomong soal kekanakan, dimana Noiz? Bocah itu tiba-tiba hilang tanpa jejak. Tanpa sadar Aoba celingukan mencari sosok bertopi yang serba hijau, hitam, dan putih itu. Namun yang dia temukan hanya koper hitam milik Noiz yang terjatuh setelah Noiz menjatuhkannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hei, kalian berdua ada yang melihat Noiz?" tanyanya tanpa sadar.

"Kalau yang Kau maksud bocah bertopi serba kelinci, dia sedang mengacak kulkas sekarang." jawab Virus agak menggeram – masih kesal dengan acara peluk-pelukan yang dilakukan Aoba dan Trip.

"KULKAS?! KUE-KUEKU!" teriak Trip histeris setelah sadar.

Pemuda berbaju kotak-kotak itu langsung berlari menuju ruang makan. Dan benar saja, di sana Noiz sedang asik mencomot beberapa potong _cake_ dan permen coklat.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan pada kue-kueku!?"

Terdengar suara kegaduhan dari arah dapur memecah keheningan malam kota Midorijima. Virus mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Aoba berdiri. Aoba menerima uluran tangan itu lalu megambil koper hitam milik Noiz. Mereka berdua pun memasuki rumah lebih dalam. Keduanya duduk di sofa di ruang santai.

Terlihat beberapa tumpukan kertas menggunung milik Virus yang berserakan. Aoba pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Virus namun agak menjaga jarak agar tak mengganggu pekerjaan Virus. Virus menatapnya tanpa sadar.

"Aoba-_San_, apa Kau bertengkar lagi dengan wanita tua itu?" tanya Virus dengan senyuman yang sudah mengembang lagi di wajahnya seperti biasanya. Aoba mengangguk.

"SIALAN! KEMBALIKAN KUE-KUEKU!" teriak Trip menggema di seluruh rumah.

"Berisik, nyam, nyam…"

Suara kunyahan membalas teriakan Trip.

Saat ini dua orang pemuda pirang sedang kejar-kejaran mengelilingi sofa yang terletak di ruang santai dengan Virus dan Aoba yang duduk di atas sofa. Virus masih sibuk menyusun dokumen, Aoba diam memperhatikannya. Noiz berlari sembari memeluk bebrapa potongan _cake_ dan permen hasil jarahan dari kulkas, sedangkan di belakangnya Trip mengejar dengan aura membunuh sembari berharap kue-kuenya dapat terbebaskan dari kelinci pencuri sialan itu.

"Kembalikaan!"

"Gak!"

"Apa? Kembalikan Kau dasar kelinci pencuri!"

"Aku bukan kelinci pencuri, lagi pula makanan ini terlalu banyak yang manis. Tidak enak." komentar Noiz seenaknya.

"Tentu saja manis! Itu kan Kue-kuekku! Lagi pula tak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk memakan mereka, apalagi mengomentari seenaknya!" bentak Trip makin kesal.

Virus berusaha mengabaikan dua makhluk astral berisik itu dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Aoba hanya memperhatikan. Jika dilihat dari banyaknya tumpukan kertas, bisa Aoba tebak saat ini Virus sedang banyak client jadi Aoba tak ada niat untuk mengganggunya, tapi mereka berdua –

Iris keemasan pemuda itu menjelajah dan berhenti tepat ke arah Noiz dan Trip yang masih saja kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil. Dan hal yang tak terduga pun terjadi, Trip berhasil menarik ujung kemeja Noiz. Menyebabkan pemuda kelinci itu sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya. Akibatnya beberapa potong kue jatuh dari pelukannya. Makanan manis itu pun mendarat tepat mengenai beberapa dokumen berharga milik Virus yang baru saja dia selesaikan.

Baik Noiz, Trip, maupun Aoba seketika membeku di tempat. Mereka bertiga bahkan nyaris lupa bernapas karena tak ada respon dari Virus selama beberapa detik.

"Vi-virus…?" tanya Aoba memastikah apakah temannya itu masih hidup atau tewas karena syok.

"Hoi, Virus, lihat! Ada cicak di dinding!" teriak Trip mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh! Benar! Ada cicak di sana!" tambah Noiz ikut-ikutan karena dia mulai merasakan aura membunuh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menangkapnya!"

Trip menunjuk dinding putih bersih yang ada di rumahnya.

"Ide yang bag –"

" – BERISIK KALIAN BERDUA – "

Suara geraman terdengar pelan namun menakutkan menyapa telinga Noiz dan Trip. Keduanya kincep di tempat.

" – DARI TADI KERJANYA HANYA BERMAIN-MAIN SAJA, KALIAN PIKIR BERAPA LAMA KERTAS-KERTAS ITU AKU KERJAKAN DAN SEKARANG KALIAN MENGHANCURKANNYA – "

"Tu-tunggu! Kami bisa membantu membuat yang baru – UWAAA!"

**BRAKK BRUKK BAK BUK PRANG!**

"AAAA! KUE-KUEKU!"

**Plakkk jdukk**

"Jangan memukulku!"

"Noiz! Berhenti menjadikanku sebagai tameng!"

"Ini demi keselamatanku, Aoba…"

.

.

.

Beberapa jam setelah keributan.

Virus masih sibuk membuat ulang pekerjaannya. Laptop dan beberapa kertas baru kini sudah tertata rapi di atas meja seperti sebelumnya, bedanya kali ini tidak ada benda lengket yang mengenai dokumen-dokumennya. Sesekali dia memijit pelepisnya atau sekedar melepas kacamatanya. Melirik pemuda berambut biru yang sedang terlelap di sofa sebelahnya duduk. Di lantai berkarpet merah ada dua makhluk lain yang juga sedang terlelap dengan posisi _random_ masing-masing, kaki Noiz mengenai perut Trip, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Virus menghela napas. Entah bermimpi apa kemarin malam sampai rumahnya bisa menjadi ramai seperti tadi. Yah, bisa dikatakan seperti mempunyai dua Trip – satu saja sudah bikin Virus pusing apalagi dua. Yah, walau pada akhirnya ada perasaan senang juga karena Aoba menginap di rumahnya lagi.

Sebelumnya Aoba memang sudah pernah beberapa kali menginap di rumahnya. Alasannya tak perlu ditanyakan lagi, pasti karena bertengkar dengan neneknya. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi dan makin sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan terkadang nenek Aoba sampai meminta bantuan Koujaku untuk membawa Aoba pulang secara paksa.

Virus memandangi intens wajah polos Aoba yang masih terlelap sampai sebuah suara _ring_ _tone_ menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia mengambil _coil_nya yang menjadi sumber suara. Terlihat sebuah panggilan dari orang yang familiar baginya ; Koujaku.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Virus, Aoba ada di situ?" tanya penelpon di seberang.

"Hm, iya." jawab Virus.

"Haaahh… dasar bocah itu sulit sekali diatur, selalu saja kabur dari rumah dan bikin orang rumah kebingungan."

Koujaku menghela napas.

"Jadi kali ini apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Seperti biasa. Dan kali ini diikuti mogok makan, makanya Tae-_San_ sangat marah."

"Ahaha. Wanita tua itu masih hidup saja…" tawa Virus.

"Apa makasud ucapanmu itu, heh? Kau ingin Tae-_San_ cepat mati?"

"Ah? Bukan. Tapi kalau dia tidak ada maka Aoba-_San_ bisa bebas '_kan_?"

"…"

Tak terdengar suara Koujaku selanjutnya, padahal sambungan mereka belum terputus.

"_Moshi-moshi_? Koujaku?"

"Haahh… sudahlah, aku tak mau menyetujui ucapanmu itu ataupun menentang. Yang lebih penting bisa Kau buka pintu rumahmu? Aku sudah kedinginan menunggu di luar."

"APA? KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG DARI TADI KALAU KAU MENUNGGU DI LUAR!?"

Virus buru-buru mematikan sambungan dan berlari menuju pintu depan. Di situ berdiri Koujaku yang mengenakan kimono merah motif bunga-bunga seperti beberapa jam yang lalu saat mengejar Aoba dan Noiz.

"Yo!" ucap Koujaku.

Virus hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. "Sudah berapa lama Kau berdiri di situ, _hah_?"

Koujaku mengengok jam pada _coil_nya. "Sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu." jawabnya santai. Virus menepok jidanya.

"Kenapa Kau tak mengetuk pintu atau memanggilku kalau sudah selama itu?"

"Yah, karena itu nanti bisa membangunkan Aoba juga. Bisa susah nantinya kalau dia bangun." jelas pemuda berkimono itu masih dengan nada santai.

"Ya, sudah cepat masuk dan bawa Aoba pulang." ujar pemilik kacamata itu yang sudah hafal betul untuk apa kedatangan Koujaku kemari. Dia memang selalu datang kemari setiap Aoba kabur dari rumah.

.

.

.

"Okey, Aku pamit dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada Trip dan temanmu yang satunya itu. Baru pertama Aku melihatnya."

Kini Koujaku sudah menggendong Aoba dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil.

"Oh? Maksudmu Noiz? Sebenarnya dia… bukan temanku juga, sih," ujar Virus yang agak memelankan sudara di bagian '_bukan temanku juga, sih_'.

"He? Apa Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Jaga Aoba-_San_, ya? Jangan sampai dia kenapa-kenapa dan sampaikan salamku pada wanita tua itu!"

"Ha? Harusnya Aku yang bilang begitu. Thanks udah menjaga Aoba selama dia kabur. _Bye_~"

Suara deru mesin mobil terdengar mengiringi kepergian Koujaku dan Aoba. Virus menutup pintu rumahnya dan bersiap untuk menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaannya.

"Yang tadi itu siapanya Aoba?" tanya pemuda beraksen kelinci ketika Virus memasuki ruang santai.

"UWAAA! Noiz! Kau bangun rupanya?" tanya Virus sejenak mengelus dada karena kaget

"Ah, iya."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak Kau selesai berbicara dengan Koujaku di telpon tadi," sahut Trip yang ternyata juga sudah terbangun dengan sepotong kue bertengger di tangannya. Virus menatapnya tajam.

"Apa? Aku hanya merasa lapar, makanya makan." Trip membela diri.

"Lagi pula siapa yang tidak akan bangun kalau Kau berteriak sekencang itu, pengecualian untuk Aoba." tambah Noiz. "Jadi siapa Koujaku itu?" lanjutnya.

"Apa Kau tertarik dengannya?" tanya Virus.

"Hanya penasaran."

"Dia teman sejak kecil Aoba-_San_."

"Oh…" tanggap Noiz singkat. "Kalian tahu juga tentang orang bernama _Sly_ _Blue_?"

"Bruufff – " sembur Trip.

Tampak Trip menepuk-nepuk dadanya karena tersendak kuenya.

"Menjijikkan."

"Itu karena Kau bertanya tiba-tiba, bodoh!" balas Trip tak terima.

"Jadi kalian memang tahu tentang Sly Blue? Beritahu Aku apa yang kalian ketahui," ujar Noiz serius.

"Biar kutebak, Kau tidak tahu wajah Sly Blue?" tanya Trip menahan tawanya.

Noiz mengangat sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana Kau tahu?" tanyanya balik.

Seketika tawa Trip pecah. "Ahahaha! Bakaa!"

_Twitch_

Segera Virus menahan Noiz yang sudah menyiapkan kepalan tinjunya. Bukan karena ingin melindung Trip atau sejenisnya, dia hanya tak mau terjadi hal yang sama seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Apalagi sekarang dia nyaris menyelesaikan laporannya. Bisa kena damprat bosnya kalau sampai laporan itu tak jadi nanti pagi.

"Kalau Kau ingin tahu tentang Sly Blue, kami sendiri tak tahu banyak soal dia." jelas Virus tenang. Sejenak Trip menegang.

"Beritahu apa saja yang kalian ketahui tentang Sly Blue." tegas Noiz.

"Sayangnya informasi dari kami tidak gratis," potong Virus tersenyum polos.

Noiz menghela napas. "Apa yang kalian mau?"

"Aku mau kamu." potong Trip agak membuat Virus merinding dan Noiz mundur menjauh dari pria pirang penyuka makanan manis itu.

"Ehem. Maaf, maksudnya kami hanya menginginkan informasi mengenaimu, Noiz. Iya '_kan_ itu namamu?" ralat Virus membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Informasi? Tentangku?"

"Yup~" sahut Trip. Virus mendesah melihat kelakuan temannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Virus meminta jawaban.

"Baiklah. Apa yang mau kalian ketahui tentangku?"

"Yang pertama, kenapa Kau datang ke Midorijima? Aku tahu Kau orang baru di kota ini." Virus mengeluarkan sebuah kartu identitas dari saku jas hitamnya yang dia letakkan di atas sofa. "Kota ini lumayan terpencil untuk ditinggali, lalu kenapa Kau datang jauh-jauh dari Jerman hanya untuk ke tempat terpencil seperti ini?"

Noiz merogoh saku celanaya, dia tak menemukan benda yang dia cari.

"Jawab saja Noiz,"

Sebuah kartu identitas melayang ke arah Noiz yang lalu ditangkap pemiliknya dengan sigap.

Noiz terdiam. "Aku datang ke sini untuk bertemu dengan Sly Blue." jawabnya.

"Bertemu Sly Blue? Untuk apa?"

"Haaahh… Kau benar-benar kepo, ya?" tanya Noiz menghela napas, namun Virus terus memperhatikaannya seolah memaksanya untuk menjawab saja apa yang dia tanyakan. "Aku kabur dari rumah. Kudengar di sini ada game yang menarik bernama _Rhyme_ dan orang yang jago bermain _Rhyme_ bernama Sly Blue. Karena itu Aku mencarinya." Noiz melihat Virus dan Trip yang tak mengubah raut wajahnya setelah mendengar ceritanya. "Jadi aku mencarinya untuk mengalahkannya bermain _Rhyme_, hanya itu."

"Kenapa Kau harus mengalahkannya? Bukannya banyak yang kemampuannya hebat selain dia – "

"TIDAK. Hanya dia!"

"He?"

Virus menaikkan satu alis.

"Menarik sekali. Kau belum pernah bertemu dengan Sly Blue tapi sudah sesumbar mau mengalahkannya. Apa Kau yakin?" potong Trip, kali ini bernada serius. "Baiklah, sekarang giliranku bertanya. Kenapa Kau bisa bersama Aoba tadi?"

"Itu karena dia yang menarik tanganku seenaknya saat pria bernama Koujaku itu mengejarnya."

"Jadi kalian kebetulan bertemu?" tanya Trip lebih lanjut.

Noiz mengangguk.

"Selanjutnya, seberapa banyak yang Kau ketahui tentang Sly Blue?"

Kini giliran Virus bertanya.

"Yang kutahu dari jaringan teamku dia yang paling hebat bermain _Rhyme_. Ada yang bilang dia mengerikan, ada yang bilang dia seorang wanita, dan dia selalu melukai lawannya. Sejauh ini hanya itu yang kuketahui." jelas Noiz.

"Jadi dari kabar yang Kau dapat masih simpang siur, ya?"

"Ya, begitulah, ada lagi yang mau kalian tanyakan?"

Virus dan Trip saling pandang.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah tidak ada." Virus membenarkan letak kecamatanya lagi. "Berarti sekarang giliranmu yang bertanya." Lanjut pemuda bermegane itu.

Noiz mentap Virus dan Trip secara bergantian. "Apa yang kalian ketahui tentang Sly Blue?" tanyanya.

"Sly Blue. Dia adalah pemain _Rhyme_ terkuat di Midorijima sejauh ini tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya." jelas Virus. "Dia tak kenal ampun pada lawannya. Kejam, tak berperasaan. Itulah dia."

"Apa kalian tak bisa member tahu ciri fisiknya yang leih spesifik agar Aku bisa mencarinya?"

"Tak sabaran sekali Kau," potong Trip sewot.

"…"

"Baiklah, dia memiliki rambut panjang, mata emas, dan sangat cantik." jelas Virus.

"Jadi dia memang wanita? Wanita yang kejam?"

"Pfffttt,"

Trip menahan tawanya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Iya. " jawab Trip menghapus air di ujung matanya. "Virus bilang dia cantik, tapi dia bukan wanita." Sambung Trip ikut menjelaskan.

Noiz mencerna perjelasan Trip. "Jadi dia laki-laki cantik? Banci?" tanyanya.

"Pffft – Bwakakakak! Hentikan bodoh! Sly Blue laki-laki normal!" tawa Trip pecah.

Noiz mengerutkan dahi. Jadi Sly Blue adalah laki-laki. Pikirnya. "Lalu apa lagi yang kalian ketahui tentang dia?"

"Dia bermain secara individu dan tak terikat oleh team." lanjut Virus.

"Selain itu? Misalnya, tentang kekuatannya?"

"Entahlah. Kami tak mengetahui banyak informasi tentang orang misterius sepertinya." jawab Virus sekenanya.

"Dan kami dengar kalau beberapa bulan terakhir ini Sly Blue sudah jarang menampakkan diri dalam pertarungan _Rhyme_." lanjut Trip menyela. "Yah, bisa dibilang dia menghilang secara misterius, jadi sayang sekali kalau Kau baru mencarinya sekarang."

"Apa? Kenapa dia menghilang? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Entahlah, kami tak tahu sampai sejauh itu, Noiz." Virus kembali menyentuh dokumen-dokumen yang sejak tadi diabaikan. Ia menganggap pembicaraan ini selesai setelah melihat raut wajah Noiz yang Nampak gusar, mungkin merasa tak tenang karena orang yang dia cari sudah menghilang sejak berbulan-bulan lalu.

"Jadi, apa yang akan Kau lakukan, Noiz?" tanya Trip melihat ke arah pemuda kelinci itu.

Noiz terdiam lumayan lama setelah mendengar penjelasan menghilangnya Sly Blue. Ia sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari. Haruskah dia menyerah di sini?

Jika kalian memilih Noiz untuk menyerah silahkan tekan icon back sekarang juga

Jika kalian memilih Noiz untuk tidak menyerah silahkan lanjutkan membaca

Tidak. Tentu saja dia tidak boleh menyerah disini. Walau bagaimanapun dia harus menemukan Sly Blue. Iris emeraldnya menatap Trip. "Aku akan terus mencarinya. Walau kalian bilang dia menghilang Aku akan mencarinya dan menemukannya, lalu mengalahkannya." ujarnya mantap.

"Ahahaha! Semangat yang bagus. Tapi butuh keberuntungan tinggi untuk bisa melawannya dalam _Rhyme_." balas Trip menyeringai. "Yang terpenting berhati-hatilah dengan '_suara_' Sly Blue jika kau bertemu dengannya."

"Trip!" tegur Virus cepat. Trip buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

Noiz menautkan alis. "Kenapa Kau bilang begitu, Trip?"

"Ah? Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalian berdua lebih baik tidur agar tidak menggangguku dengan suara berisik kalian." sela Virus yang duduk di sofa sebagai singgasana tunggalnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. "Dan Noiz, besok Kau harus angkat kaki dari sini."

"Ya."

Baik Trip maupun Noiz sama-sama kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing untuk tidur. Namun Noiz sendiri tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia merasa kalau Virus dan Trip masih menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya mengenai Sly Blue, entah apapun itu yang jelas mungkin bisa menjadi petunjuk baginya untuk mencari dimana Sly Blue berada.

"Noiz," panggil Virus.

Noiz memejamkan matanya – mencoba untuk berpura-pura tidur, dia dalam posisi membelakangi meja yang Virus gunakan untuk menyelesaikan laporannya, jadi Virus tak dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur." lanjut pria berkacamata itu tenang. "Kau pasti merasa kami menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu mengenai Sly Blue '_kan_?" lanjutnya. "Asal Kau tahu, kami juga tahu kalau sebenarnya Kau juga menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami."

Noiz tetap tak bergeming, sementar Trip sendiri sepertinya sudah benar-benar terlelap.

"Jadi kita seri '_kan_? Kami menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, begitupula dirimu." Virus masih berbicara sembari mengerjakan laporannya. "Kuharap Kau tak menganggap kami curang. Hanya itu yang ingin Kukatakan padamu. _Oyasumi_."

.

.

.

.

.

Dipihak lain, Aoba yang dibawa pulang ke rumahnya oleh Koujaku kini sedang dikurung di kamarnya.

"Aoba? Aku mengantarkan makanan untukmu. Tae-_San_ bilang Kau belum makan malam '_kan_? Sekarang sudah hampir pukul tiga pagi, Kau pasti lapar."

Pintu kamar terbuka, seorang lelaki berkimono memasuki kamar. Sebuah nampan di tangan dengan beberapa jenis makanan. Aoba tak bergeming. Dia sedang duduk di atas kasur – memeluk kedua lututnya dan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Aoba…" ucap pria itu lirih. Tetap tak ada jawaban. Ia tahu jika Aoba sudah seperti itu berarti dia sedang marah dan tak ingin diganggu. "Baiklah, Aku taruh makananmu di meja. Makanlah atau Tae-_San_ akan cemas."

Setelah berkata demikian pria itu hendak keluar dari kamar, sebelum suara Aoba menghentikannya.

"Koujaku!" panggil Aoba.

Koujaku terdiam. Dia membalik badan, irisnya dan sinar keemasan Aoba melebur. Keduanya terlibat dalam suasana sunyi selama beberapa detik.

"Aku akan keluar dari sini lalu mencari Nine dan Haruka." lanjut Aoba.

"Tapi, Aoba –"

"Sudah. Aku mau sendiri."

Koujaku tak membalas. Dia menurut dan keluar kamar Aoba, kemudian mengunci pintu dari luar. Koujaku memang teman sejak kecil Aoba. Dia menyayangi Aoba, tapi di sisi lain dia juga tak bisa membiarkan Aoba keluar dari Midorijima untuk mencari kedua orang tuanya. Itu akan membuat Tae-_San_ yang sudah tua sendirian. Karena itu dia membantu Tae-_San_ untuk mengurung Aoba di rumah. Selain itu Koujaku juga menyukai Aoba sejak kecil. Aoba sangat baik, dia juga manis. Dan dia tak ingin berpisah dengan Aoba. Oleh karena itu dia akan terus menjaga Aoba, dengan begitu hanya dia yang akan memiliki Aoba.

.

.

.

.

.

Okey. Bersambung sampai disini dulu, ya~ xD

Authornya ngebut bikin fic gaje ini karena telat nyadar kalo tanggal 13 Juni ternyata ultahnya dedek Noiz. Lol. Tadinya mau bikin yang oneshoot tapi karena tangan dan otak Author yang gak mau diajak kolab, yah, jadi dipotong sampe sini dulu, jangan penasaran, ya~ :v

_OTANJOUBI OMEDETO_ DEDEK NOIZ~ MOGA PIERCHINGNYA MAKIN BANYAK, SEKSINYA MAKIN HOT, DAN MAKIN MASO AJA YA~ *ditabok Usagimodoki*

Semoga fict ini bisa ikut meramaikan hari burungnya dedek Noiz 3

.

.

.

_**Kaizen Katsumoto - 13/06/2014**_


End file.
